First Encounters
by Violet Silhouette
Summary: A short little story about Nancy and Frank's first ever encounter. R&R please :


A/N ; I do not own the Hardys, or any Nancy Drew characters. I only own George the tour guide. I wrote this only because I'm in desperate need of inspiration for my other HBND story.

First Encounters

"But I don't wanna go!" A five-year old Frank Hardy cried from the car's backseat. "Wanna go! Wanna go!" Four-year old Joe Hardy echoed. The time for Frank to enter elementary school was coming fast, and Fenton Hardy had decided he would take his eldest son to various schools that weren't more than two hours away from their home. They had visited every school in Bayport, and even if Frank had tried to convince his father that Bayport Elementary was perfect for him, his father wouldn't hear a word of it. Fenton had the idea in his mind that he was at the very least going to see River Heights Elementary, since one of his friends had recommended it, and he was sticking to the idea. No matter how much his son complained. "You will come with me to look around the school, then we will make our decision. Got it Franklin Benjamin Hardy?" Fenton said, staring into the rear view mirror at his son. Frank automatically fell quiet. He knew that it was a bad idea to mess with his dad when he used that dreadful full name. "Good." His father said.

--

It wasn't until an hour later that the car finally stopped in front of River Heights Elementary, in front of which a banner hung.** 'Welcome parents and kids to our Open House Day!'** Could be read in bright colors. Fenton parked the car, got out, and opened the back door to pick up Joe. Knowing his youngest son, he knew it wouldn't be long until he started complaining that his feet hurt, and the more he could avoid any more complaining, the better. Frank followed out of the car soon afterwards, an angry expression set on his face. He followed his father to the school's main entrance obediently, though not so calmly. He took every step as heavily as he could, stomping his feet on the rocky ground.

"Hello sir. May I ask what your name is?" a young woman asked Fenton once they had entered the main entrance to the school. "Hardy. Fenton Hardy. I'm here for my son, Frank Hardy." Fenton announced, shooting a glance at Frank. Frank hadn't changed position whatsoever. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his face was facing the ground, anger etched in every aspect of it. "Ah. Mister Hardy. Your tour is about to begin. Please, head through that door and look for a tour guide named George. He will be showing you around." the woman replied with a smile. Fenton nodded, and headed for the door.

"George! George!" Joe said, waving his arms around. A young girl, not much older than Frank turned around in front of them. She had dark curly hair, and seemed to have quite a slim frame for a young girl. "You called me?" she asked Fenton. The man raised his eyebrows, surprised that a young girl would be named George, but decided not to ask any questions. "I'm sorry. My son, Joe here, was just repeating the name of our tour guide." He could have sworn the girl's smile faltered a bit. "Oh. Well, George the tour guide is standing over there. With the red hair." she said, indicating a mad a few feet away. "Thank you, George. Come on Frank." Fenton said.

Frank slowly followed, his eyes concentrated on the floor. It wasn't until he crashed into someone that he finally looked up. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. He looked in front of him, looking at who he had bumped into. It was a girl with reddish-blond hair. She looked around his age, and Frank had to admit that he found her kind of cute, in a little kid sort of way. "No, no. It's my fault. _I'm_ sorry." the girl replied with a small smile. "No. It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Frank Hardy by the way. The man over there, holding the little blond boy, that's my dad. Fenton Hardy, and the boy he's holding is my little brother, Joe." Frank said. If his father was going to force him to come to this school, he might as well meet some people. The girl's smile widened. "I'm Nancy. Nancy Drew. My dad's over there. His name is Carson Drew. He's a lawyer." Nancy replied. Frank felt his eyebrows go up a slight bit. It wasn't every day that he met a lawyer's daughter. Lawyer's usually stuck to staying in their offices, or so Frank thought.

"Nice to meet you Nancy. My dad's a detective. That's what I want to be when I grow up, a detective."

"A detective? That sounds cool! That's what I want to become now, too. A detective. Maybe we will get to work together some day!"

"Yeah! That would be fun. We would probably be able to solve any mystery that comes our way!"

"We'd be the best detectives ever! Say, do you want to come to the ice cream parlor with me and my dad after?"

"I'd love to Nancy! Let me ask my dad first."

Frank quickly rushed toward his father, taking hold of Nancy's hand and taking her along, a smile on his face. "Daddy, can I go get ice cream with Nancy and her dad when we leave? Pleaaaassseee?" Frank pleaded his father. His father stared at his kid, surprised that he was suddenly so happy. Unfortunately, he had plenty of things to do back at their home, so Frank would be unable to go get ice cream with his new friend. "Hi Nancy, nice to meet you. Frank, I'd love to say yes, but I have things to do at home, and we have to head there right away when this is finished. I'm sorry." Frank's face fell, disappointment written all over it. He turned toward Nancy, who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"There will be plenty of other opportunities for us to get ice cream."

"You pinky swear?"

"I pinky swear."

With that, the two locked their little fingers together, sealing the deal. Frank suddenly brightened up slightly. Maybe going to River Heights Elementary wouldn't be so bad after all. He'd be able to start his detective work with Nancy sooner, but then again, all his friends and family were in Bayport, and it would certainly be hard to leave them. He gave off a small sigh before looking back at Nancy and telling her one more thing.

"I'm sure we will meet up soon enough. Then, we can start being detectives."

"I'll be here waiting until that day comes."

With that, the two headed their separate ways, impatient to see what the future held for the two of them.

--

A/N ; R&R pretty please, and feel free to let me know if you've got any ideas for my other story (;


End file.
